Redneck
Rednecks are expert outdoorsmen and inconsiderately effective at most things they try. Unlike other classes who’ve received formal training, Rednecks are generally self-taught or have informally apprenticed under a relative who was too drunk to tell them to go away. Overview Hit Die: d8 Skill points: 4 + Intelligence Modifier Class Skills: Agility, Animals, Athletics, Awareness, Craft, Intimidate, Knowledge (nature), Stealth, Survival, Use Rope Weapon and Armor Proficiencies: Rednecks are proficient with all simple and martial weapons, as well as firearms. They wear light or medium armor, but are not proficient with shields. Class Abilities Trackin' Good: Rednecks are adept at tracking, whether for dinner or trespassers. Rednecks are used to country living. At 1st level, the Redneck gains Track as a bonus feat. Bigotry: At 1st level, a Redneck may select a type of creature. The Redneck gains a +4 bonus on Bluff, Awareness, and Survival checks when using these skills against creatures of this type. Likewise, he gets a +2 bonus on attack and damage rolls against such creatures. The Redneck suffers a -4 Diplomacy penalty when dealing with creatures of that type. The Redneck may select an additional victim of his Bigotry from those given on the table. He may also pick one of the two and gain an additional +2/-2 for that bigotry where appropriate. If the Redneck chooses to be bigoted against humanoids or outsiders, he must also choose an associated subtype. If a specific creature falls into more than one category, the Redneck’s bonuses do not stack; he simply uses whichever bonus is higher. A Redneck may choose an organization (such as the Rabbitcratic Party) as the subject of his Bigotry. Alternately, if the Redneck chooses to rise above bigotry, he will suffer a -2 Diplomacy penalty when dealing with bigoted Rednecks, but outsiders will generally admit that he isn’t as bad as they’d expected. At 5th level, the unbigoted Redneck will be considered by all to have a humble backwards country charm, and gain a +4 Diplomacy Modifier when dealing with outsiders, and be forgiven his -2 penalty when dealing with other rednecks. Hold Mah Beer: They say genius likes to masquerade as stupidity, but regardless of what it may look like, it still requires two free hands. To use this ability, a Redneck must have a beer in his hand. A Redneck may opt to have another character hold his beer while he attempts to perform “sumthin’ awesome.” Passing a beer is a swift action and the receiving character must be within 6 squares. The Redneck’s next action is treated as either a 1 (result of 1-10 on a d20) or a 20 (11-20). This can only be performed once per encounter (can’t go through all the beer too quickly). Fightin' Good: At 2nd level, a Redneck must select one of four combat styles to pursue: archery, gun shootin’, two-weapon combat, or wraslin’ (wrestling). This choice affects the character’s class features but does not restrict his selection of feats or special abilities in any way. *If the Redneck selects archery, he is treated as having the Rapid Shot feat, even if he does not have the normal prerequisites for that feat. *If the Redneck selects gun shooting, he is treated as having the Quick Draw feat, even if he does not have the normal prerequisites for that feat. *If the Redneck selects two-weapon combat, he is treated as having the Two-Weapon Fighting feat, even if he does not have the normal prerequisites for that feat. *If the Redneck selects wraslin’, he is treated as having the Improved Grapple feat, even if he does not have the normal prerequisites for that feat. The benefits of the Redneck’s chosen style apply only when he wears light or no armor. He loses all benefits of his combat style when wearing medium or heavy armor. Medicinal Alcohol: A Redneck’s body is conditioned to optimally process alcohol. Beginning at 2nd level, when he finishes his first drink he heals 1d8 points of health. For every drink thereafter he heals 1d6 points of health and takes 1d4 points of wisdom damage. This ability cannot lower the Redneck’s Wisdom below ½ of total wisdom rounded up, although he can continue to draw benefit from additional drinks after reaching that point. The penalties subside after a number of hours equal to the total number of drinks. Fart Trap: For most people, the body is a temple. For the Redneck, it more closely resembles a county fair. Once per encounter, as a Standard Action, a Redneck can perform a fart-based attack. Any creatures capable of smelling (i.e. not robots) that walk into the affected squares must make a fortitude save of DC 10 + Redneck Level + imaginary Constitution Modifier, or else be immediately stopped and nauseated for 1d4 rounds. Rednecks are immune to the effects of the fart. The fart cloud persists for a number of rounds equal to the redneck’s imaginary Constitution Modifier, but a minor breeze (10 mph) will dispel the cloud after 1 round. Farts include: *Silent but deadly The Redneck farts in a manner undetectable until a creature enters the affected area. It only affects the square the Redneck is occupying and an additional adjacent square. *Loud and Proud The fart is immediately noticeable and affects any creatures within 2 squares of the source. Huntin' Good: A Redneck’s prowess in combat isn’t limited to intelligent creatures. Beginning at 3rd level, his skill at tracking and killing wildlife improves. The Redneck gains a +4 bonus on Stealth and Awareness checks when using these skills against animals (including dire ones, but not including Penguins, Seals, and Rabbits), and gains a +2 attack anddamage bonus against them. Drivin' License: At 4th level, a Redneck gains a vehicle selected from the following list: tractor, pick-up truck, or four-wheeler. If the campaign takes place wholly or partly in an aquatic environment, the following vehicles may be added to the Redneck’s list of options: flat-bottomed boat, motor boat. Only the Redneck has the keys. Fightin' Real Good: At 6th level, a Redneck’s aptitude in his chosen combat style improves. *If he selected archery at 2nd level, he is treated as having the Manyshot feat, even if he does not have the normal prerequisites for that feat. *If he selected gun shooting at 2nd level, he is treated as having the Shot on the Run feat, even if he does not have the normal prerequisites for that feat. *If the Redneck selected two-weapon combat at 2nd level, he is treated as having the Improved Two-Weapon Fighting feat, even if he does not have the normal prerequisites for that feat. *If the Redneck selected wraslin’ at 2nd level, he gains a new combat move: slide bear jawbreaker. If the redneck successfully has someone in a grapple, he can attempt a slide bear jawbreaker in place of a pin attempt. If he succeeds on the grapple attempt, his victim must make a fortitude save DC 10 plus redneck level plus imaginary con mod or be stunned for 1d4 rounds. The victim is stunned for one round on a successful save. Performing the slide bear jawbreaker, whether it is successful or not, ends the grapple. As before, the benefits of the Redneck’s chosen style apply only when he wears light or no armor. He loses all benefits of his combat style when wearing medium or heavy armor. Category:Class